Care of Friends
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: Sonic gets severely injured during a battle vs. Eggman. Shadow, who was helping Sonic, helps him to Amy's house, where he can get healed up. Sonic/Shadow friendship, Sonic/Amy romance. Read the story to see what I mean by this. Oneshot.


I thought I'd keep you all busy with another oneshot. I'm sure you all have read my first oneshot, Surprise Confession after a Date, and my Jet x Wave oneshot, A Surprise Birthday Gift (which aika08 absolutely loved. Glad you liked it.). Well, here's another one.

This contains a Sonic/Shadow friendship (What, you thought I was going to do a yaoi? I'm not that crazy. I leave that to other writers' crazy minds), and a Sonic/Amy romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters, or the city setting.

Also, remember that unless I say different, any oneshot I create does not relate to any of the stories in my series.

**Oneshot: Care of Friends**

It was a sunny evening in Station Square. The sun was going down, some businesses had closed for the night, and everything seemed peaceful. Well, it would have been, if not for the 50-foot robot attacking everything in sight. The robot was red and white in color, with the joints painted black, and a blue cockpit window. Dr. Robotnik, aka Eggman, was up to his old plans again.

"This time, the city belongs to ME!" Eggman declared.

The robot fired a large laser from the arm, which created a large hole in the road. It then fired a few missiles, which exploded in the park. Luckily, nobody was hurt. Just as the robot was about to fire more missiles, a blue spiny ball came out of nowhere and hit the arm, causing the missiles to deactivate for a while. The blue ball uncurled to reveal a blue hedgehog with red and white sneakers, green eyes, and six blue spines on the back of his head. It was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sorry, doctor, but I won't allow you to succeed!" Sonic shouted.

"You little annoyance. I'll be sure to get rid of you." Eggman declared before firing a machine gun at Sonic, who just sped around, dodging each bullet.

"Stand still, rodent!" Eggman bellowed.

Eggman then fired a few homing missiles. Sonic tried to dodge them, but they had locked on to him, and were tracking his every move. Sonic ducked his head and prepared for the blow, but it never came. Sonic looked up and saw a black hedgehog teleport in and destroy the missiles with Chaos Spears. The hedgehog landed, revealing six black and red spines on his head, a small patch of white chest fur, red eyes, and red-and-white skate sneakers. It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow? It's about time you got here." Sonic told his ebony counterpart.

"Shut up, faker. I'm only here to stop him, not to save you." Shadow retorted.

"Nice to see you too." Sonic retaliated.

It seemed like the two rivals were getting into an argument, but Eggman decided to remind them that he was still around. The robot started firing its machine gun, but the hedgehogs sped out of the way, then moved in for an attack. Sonic charged up some blue energy in his hand, while Shadow did the same, but he charged up some red energy.

"SONIC WIND!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

The two attacks hit the robot hard, denting its armor. Sonic and Shadow then sped right up the body until they had reached the shoulder joints. They started spin dashing around the cockpit, and they were going so fast that they started to zoom around each other. Sonic left a blue trail behind him while Shadow left a light-red trail. An immense burst of energy was starting to form around the cockpit, where Eggman was.

"What…what is this?" Eggman asked.

"ATOMIC STRIKE!" Sonic and Shadow said at the same time.

They uncurled out of the spin dash, and a burst of electric energy short-circuited the top of the robot.

"What? No way." Eggman said. He couldn't believe what had happened. "No matter. You'll both be dead by the time this battle is over."

The robot started to charge up a huge laser beam, which was aimed right at Station Square Central. If that place was destroyed, the resulting cost of repair would sap the city's funds.

"Say goodbye!" Eggman said as the laser was fired.

Shadow wasn't going to let this happen. His body started to turn a red color. Sonic saw this and got out of the way. He knew what was coming.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow called.

A red energy field started to emerge from Shadow, blocking the laser attack. The blast went on and damaged the robot's legs, causing the robot to become unstable as a result. The robot's claw, which was near the ground, swiped at the heroes. Shadow dodged the attack, but Sonic didn't move out of the way in time, and was hit directly. The attack left Sonic with a nearly broken left arm, which was bruised by the force, and was slightly bleeding. His legs had been hurt, and he couldn't move as well. The rest of his body was fine, but he had been severely injured. Eggman then proceeded to crush Sonic. Because the robot was unstable, it started to fall over, and it was headed right for Sonic.

"Farewell, rodent!" Eggman said as the robot fell down.

Sonic, who could barely move, could only stand there and wait for his imminent death. But as the robot was about to crush him, he felt someone push him out of the way. Shadow had come in and knocked Sonic out of the robot's path. The speed Shadow was going at allowed him to dodge the robot as well. The robot hit the ground, and a small quake shook the area. Eggman hit the eject button and launched out of the cockpit. He was now in his Egg-Mobile.

"I'll be back. Just you wait!" Eggman declared as he left the city.

Shadow walked over to Sonic, who couldn't move well.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"I…think so." Sonic answered.

"I'll get you to Amy's house."

"What? Why do we have to go there?"

"Because you know how skilled she is as a medic."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

Shadow helped Sonic up, put Sonic's right arm around him, and they started walking towards Amy's house. It only took a few minutes. Shadow knocked on Amy's door, which opened to reveal a pink hedgehog with red shoes and a red dress. It was Amy Rose, Sonic's self-professed girlfriend. She gasped at the sight of Sonic.

"Sonic, what happened?" Amy said in shock.

"Sonic got hit by a claw attack from one of Eggman's robots. It severely injured him, and he couldn't move as well as he usually does." Shadow explained.

"I'll get my medical kit. He can lie down on the sofa while I get it." Amy told them.

Amy left to get her medical kit while Shadow helped Sonic lie down.

"You should be lucky to have a friend like Amy." Shadow told Sonic.

"Yeah. I know. She also doesn't know something I do." Sonic said.

"You love her, don't you?" Shadow guessed, albeit quietly so Amy wouldn't hear.

"How did you know?"

"I can tell by the way you said it. Listen, Sonic. Go ahead and tell her. Don't let this chance slip by. If it does, you may not have another chance for a while." Shadow told him.

"You're right. I should tell her."

Shadow began to leave when Sonic stopped him.

"Shadow, wait."

"Hmm? What is it?" Shadow asked.

"Thanks…for helping me." Sonic said.

"No problem. After all, we are friends, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Shadow walked out the door as Amy came back with her medical kit. She took out some bandage tape and started to wrap Sonic's arm carefully.

"Amy, I want to tell you something." Sonic said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Just do me a favor, and don't jump on me when I tell you."

"I won't. Now, what is it?"

"I…I love you."

Amy's heart nearly stopped. Sonic had just told her that he loved her. She put down the bandage tape and hugged Sonic. Sonic then used his right arm to turn her head to him, and he kissed her. Amy just stood there and took it in. After a few seconds, they parted.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings all those times I kind of ignored you. I just didn't want anyone to know, because I thought if they did, someone would use you against me, or hurt you." Sonic explained.

"Sonic, I'm sorry for being such an annoyance to you during all these years." Amy apologized.

As they kissed again, Shadow looked in the nearby window.

"_I knew you could tell her."_ Shadow thought to himself as he walked off toward his house.

**End of story.**

It just goes to show you that a true friend was always care for you, no matter what. That was the basic idea of this. Also, I thought I'd keep you busy so I could have more time to work on The Legend of Tobias Novak.

Oh, and the guy who uploads the categories/character lists wants me to spread the word on this: If you have a suggestion for a character/category, send an email to . It's not an actual site, just an email address. Apparently, I'm one of the only ones, if not THE only one, to be using that. Just tell them what it is, be it a character or category, and where it should be placed. How do you think characters like Wave, Marine, Shahra, Vanilla, Erazor Djinn, and Eggman Nega got up on the list? I didn't submit Silver or Princess Elise, and I don't remember if I was the one who submitted Mephiles. I think I did, but I don't remember. Oh, and it can't be an OC, but you can ask if they'll do that.

Read and Review, and I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot.


End file.
